


Kidnapped

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Happy Ending, Harry and the lads save Louis, Kidnapping, L&H are in love, Louis vanishes, M/M, Sad!Louis, Scared!Louis, Worried!Harry, badguy!Josh, jealous!Josh, proposal, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were happily together; so in love. That is until Louis suddenly disappears without telling anyone. Harry is distraught, how could the love of his life just up and leave? To make matters worse Niall has gone missing as well and it makes Harry wonder if there’s a connection… a secret relationship. The thought is thrown out the door though when Niall’s boyfriend, Josh, turns up missing too. Its two years after their disappearances that Zayn and Liam received a letter addressed to Harry from Niall. Suddenly they’re in a race against time. They discover Louis and Niall have both been kidnapped and that Josh isn’t the sweet guy they all thought he was. Despite warnings from the police the three of them set off to find them… question is will they be in time or is it already too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> The rape isn't very detailed, so don't let that put you off :) x
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

“I love you.” 21 year old Louis laughed into Harry’s neck as the taller lad picked him up and spun him around; joy glittering in both their eyes.

“I love you too Boo.” 19 year old Harry replied setting his band mate, his best friend, and his love back down.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest and pushed just up onto his toes to kiss the warm waiting lips. They both hummed happily then giggled at the vibration tickling their lips. The two stumbled into their shared bedroom and fell down onto the plush queen bed; limbs tangled. They couldn’t be happier; they had been together for 6 months now and they were both certain that this was it; they were each other’s forever.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

An hour outside of London, in the town of Allhallows, something very different is happening. A relationship that was once full of love was now full of violence and anger.

“I told you to clean this place up and get the room ready!” a very angry Josh Devine roared at a cowering Niall.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Niall pleaded shrinking back even further as his boyfriend stalked closer to him with his fists clenched.

“What did I tell you about not doing what I say!?” Josh asked closing in on the Irish lad.

“T-That I’d be p-punished.” Niall whimpered; chest heaving with fear.

“That’s right you little shit.” Josh yelled then lashed out; slapping him across the face.

“Please…” Niall begged with tears brimming his baby blue eyes. “I’ll be good I promise.”

“Too late for that. Take off your clothes and bend over the couch.” Josh demanded as he pulled his belt from his pants.

Niall quickly obeyed, scared of what would happen if he didn’t. If he just obeyed it would keep him alive and maybe he could eventually get help. The hiss of Josh’s belt slicing through the air sounded and a second later the crack of it coming down on his back sounded. Niall cried out; burying his face into the sofa.

“Don’t muffle your screams!” Josh growled. “I want to hear you.”

The next whip landed on the slight curve of his bum and Niall didn’t hesitate to cry out at the sharp sting. From there the whips got faster and harder, leaving angry red marks all over the Irish lad.

It didn’t used to be this way. They used to be in love. Josh used to treat Niall as though he was royalty. He used to hold him close and love him; whispering sweet nothings. All that changed though when Josh found out that Louis and Harry’s bromance had turned real. Josh had always secretly wanted Louis and that was something Niall didn’t know until 4 months ago.

Louis and Harry, after two months of secretly dating, announced their relationship to the world. That night Josh was absolutely livid and that night was the first time he ever hit Niall. He was determined to break Harry and Louis up so he could have Louis all to himself. He had thought about it and he knew exactly how to do it but it was going to take full obedience from Niall. Therefore Josh had taken to beating the Irish lad until he was submissive.

Josh warned Niall that if he ever spoke of this to anyone he would kill everyone he loved and then kill him. So Niall didn’t speak of it. Instead he hid his bruises and continued on like his chipper self. Just a week ago Josh moved them out to a densely wooded area in Allhallows and into a small shack. And tonight Niall Horan was going to kidnap Louis Tomlinson.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Night had fallen. Louis and Harry lay in their bed, tangled limbs and clothes thrown randomly across the room. Louis pecked Harry’s tone chest as the younger lad caressed his lovers back; both of them sated.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Harry asked quietly, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“Sure, how about the one we let Li and Zayn borrow?” Louis replied tilting his head to look at Harry.

“Sounds good, I’ll just run down to their flat and get it.” Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ nose before climbing out of bed.

Louis watched as his God like boyfriend slipped on some clothes then walked back over to him. Harry bent down and pressed his lips firmly but lovingly to Louis’.

“I love you Boo.” Harry whispered pulling away.

“I love you too Hazza.” Louis replied smiling softly.

With one more kiss Harry headed off to Liam’s leaving Louis alone in their bedroom. Louis got up and pulled on a pair of sweats before hobbling out to the kitchen to put on some tea. He had just placed the kettle on the stove when he heard the front door open and then close.

“Harry?” Louis called out hesitantly, it hadn’t been long enough for Harry to get the movie and come back.

“No Lou, it’s me.” Niall’s Irish accent called out.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when his friend appeared in the doorway. His smile faded though as soon as he laid eyes on Niall. Something wasn’t right. The younger boys face was tear stained and he was on the verge of crying.

“Niall… what’s wrong?” Louis asked stepping towards him.

Niall’s chest and shoulders shook as he started to cry.

“I’m… I’m sorry Louis!” Niall cried out.

“For what?” Louis asked but the only answer he received was a rag with chloroform being placed over his nose and a second later his world was black.

Niall heaved Louis up into his arms as Josh appeared in the kitchen holding a duffle with some clothes for Louis.

“Let’s go.”

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry walked back into their flat with the movie in his hand.

“Lou I’m back!” Harry called out and was greeted by silence.

He heard something hissing in the kitchen and walked in to discover the kettle spitting water onto the stove.

“Louis?” Harry called out once more, switching off the kettle and then moving towards their bedroom.

Inside he found nothing but a messy empty bed.

“Louis? This isn’t funny! Where are you babe?” Harry called out with a shaky voice.

He checked everywhere in the apartment but there was no sign of his love. Returning to the bedroom he caught sight of the closest door ajar. Frowning he walked over and pulled it open then paled. Louis’ duffle was gone and so were some of his clothes.

“Louis!?” Harry cried out checking the apartment again.

He was again greeted by silence. He picked up his phone and called Liam.

“Hey Har—“

“Louis’ gone! Liam he’s gone… his duffle is gone and some of his clothes. Li… he left me… he didn’t leave a note I’ve check everywhere.” Harry sobbed into the phone.

“Okay, okay, Harry calm down, we’re on our way over. Just breathe Harry and don’t hang up.” Liam replied trying to stay calm.

Harry could hear them leave their apartment and a moment later the door to his own was being thrown open reveal a very worried Liam and Zayn.

“Okay Harry, tell me what happened.” Liam said hurrying over to his crying friend.

“We were lying in bed and decided to watch a movie so I went to your place and got the movie and came back and he was gone.” Harry cried leaning against Zayn who had placed himself on the other side of the younger lad. “He said he loved me Li, he said it just before I left, and then he left.”

“Calm down Harry, we’ll find him and we’ll figure out what’s going on. Okay? Try and text him or call him.” Liam suggested picking up his phone.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

East of London back in Allhallows, Niall heaved a passed out Louis into the small shack. He only hoped tomorrow Liam would receive the letter he had managed to slip into the main box when Josh wasn’t looking. Maybe he would get it and come for them before anything happened to Louis.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked as Josh picked Louis up.

Josh smirked at the blonde lad, “I’m gonna tie him up and get him prepped. I fully intend on having my way with his fine Doncaster bum soon as he wakes up.”

Niall paled, “No! You can’t! He’s Harry’s!” he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

The searing slap he received was no surprise.

“Shut up you little shit. I’ll do what I want to him and then I’ll take care of you and your mouth later. Go to your room and don’t come out!” Josh yelled and Niall hurried to his room.

Josh carried Louis into his room and laid the lad on his bed. He tied his hands and feet to the bed posts after he stripped off his clothes. He knew the chloroform would be wearing off soon so he settled, naked, between Louis’ spread legs and entered his fingers into the lads’ already stretched hole. Warm liquid surrounded his fingers and he knew instantly that Harry and Louis had just had sex and that made him even angrier.

Ten minutes later Louis stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Panic rose in his chest as he realized he wasn’t in his and Harry’s bedroom and the person between his legs was definitely not Harry. He made to scream but found he couldn’t, his mouth covered with a strip of duck tape.

“Well, well look who finally woke up.” Josh sneered jamming his fingers into Louis harder.

Louis struggled, trying to get free but the ropes held him in place. He gave a high pitched desperate whine as the ropes rubbed his skin.

“Struggling won’t do you any good. You’re mine now and you’re not going anywhere.” Josh said cruelly, removing his fingers and lining himself up with Louis’ entrance.

Louis’ eyes bulged and he shook his head violently, trying even harder to get away from Josh.

“Hold still!” Josh roared slapping Louis’ thigh roughly before plunging dry into the lad.

A high closed mouth scream tore from Louis’ throat and tears cascading down his cheeks. Josh pounded into him relentlessly, ignoring the pained noises coming from Louis. He reached out and pumped Louis in time with his thrusts until they both released. Josh didn’t pull out though; he just kept going, still half hard.

“What’s the matter princess?” Josh sneered as tears poured down Louis’ cheeks.

Reaching up he ripped the tape from Louis’ mouth and the Doncaster lad screamed in pain.

“Stop! Stop!” Louis begged tossing his head.

“I don’t think so princess. You’re mine and I’ll do what I want with you!” Josh said thrusting even harder into him.

Louis screamed in pain and then felt Josh release again in him. This time Josh pulled out and then untied Louis’ hands and feet.

“I wouldn’t try going anywhere. Niall learned that lesson the hard way… I’m sure you don’t want to experience it.” Josh chuckles darkly and then leaves the room.

Louis pulls his knees up to his chest and curls up at the top of the bed, sobbing like he’s never sobbed before. His wrists hurt, his feet hurt, and his bum hurts. He’s uncomfortable with the double release in his bum and he can feel it running down his ass cheek but he can’t do anything about it. He’s too weak to move. He wants Harry. He needs Harry.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The following morning Harry is running on caffeine. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep without his LouBear. Liam and Zayn stayed with him the entire night, all of them hoping for some form of contact from Louis. But now there’s a new worry… Niall’s missing as well. The thought tears Harry apart but he can’t help but wonder if there’s a connection. Had Louis and Niall been secretly seeing each other and now decided to run off together?

His thoughts are cut short when the phone rings and Liam grabs it up pressing it to his ear. Harry watches as his face wrinkles with a frown and then he’s saying something about them finding them and calling the police. After he hung up the phone he stared at Harry and Zayn with a baffled face.

“Josh is missing too.” Liam said falling back against the sofa.

“What? How is that even possible?” Zayn asked moving to wrap an arm around Liam.

Harry forces himself not to think too much on it because he really wants Louis’ arms around him and if he thinks he’ll cry again.

“I don’t know, but something’s just not right… I can feel it I just don’t know what. I think we should go to the police and tell them though.” Liam stated and the other two agree.

It’s a long process they don’t want to ever have to go through again… filling out the missing person forms. The police of course jump on the case immediately given who the boys are. They search the flats for any signs of struggle but come up empty handed.

That night Harry is on the phone with a distraught Jay and he can’t help but break down again on the phone because how did this even happen? Why did this happen? All he wants is his love back, but he guesses Louis doesn’t want to come back. According to the police there was no sign of struggle which meant Louis just up and left him. 

Meanwhile Liam and Zayn have returned home for the night. Zayn grabbed the mail from their box and tossed it onto the couch next to Liam, neither of them paying much attention to how it lands or if everything stays in the pile. They’re both still in shock. Neither of them can believe that Louis just left, no note, no goodbye, no nothing… just left. They thought he loved Harry. And Niall… well they can’t believe that either.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*6 Months Later*

“GET UP!” Josh screamed at a whimpering Louis who was currently lying on the floor, curled into a ball.

Louis didn’t move; he couldn’t. He had been beaten and abused so much over the past 6 months he just didn’t have the strength.

“Get up or you won’t fucking eat for a week!” Josh yelled towering over the sobbing lad.

Louis gathered his strength and began pushing himself up knowing he wouldn’t last a week without food. He had to make it through this. He knew eventually someone would find them and save them and then he could go back to Harry… that is if Harry still wanted him.

“Fucks sakes!” Josh roared grabbing Louis by his hair and yanking him up. “Could you move any slower!?”

Louis let out a whimper and refused to meet Josh’s eyes as he was slammed back into a wall. Josh released his hair but he didn’t dare move.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it right then, you don’t take your sweet time!” Josh snapped lashing out and slapping Louis hard across his face, adding yet another bruise to the collection.

“Got it!?” Josh asked wrapping his hand around Louis’ throat and pressing tight.

Louis choked and nodded his head.

“Answer me with your voice!” Josh demanded pressing harder.

“Yes… please stop!” Louis pleaded with tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

“Take your clothes off and bend over the sofa.” Josh commanded shoving Louis away from him.

Louis’ shoulders shook violently as he tried to hurry and do what Josh said. He tugged off his dirty shirt and jeans then removed his boxers. He bent over the sofa with his head resting between his arms and his hands on his head; sobbing. Louis heard Josh removing his belt and then he felt the painful sting of it connecting with his skin.

His breath caught in his throat as he choked out a loud sob. Josh was relentless as he whipped the shaking Doncaster lad. One crack after another filled the air followed by Louis’ cries of pain. Finally Josh dropped the belt and dropped his pants. He drove into Louis without warning and Louis screamed in pain. It didn’t last long as Josh set a hard fast pace and then he was releasing inside Louis. He pulled out and left the room to go Niall’s room.

Louis collapsed onto the ground in a heap of sobs, curling in on himself once more. All he could think was harryharryharry please help me, harryharryharry please find me.

A while later Josh returned to the room, showered and dressed to go out with a disguise so he wouldn’t be recognized, with Niall following behind.

“I’m going to buy food, when I get back you’d both better still be here. If you’re not I’ll find you and kill you both. And you better be showered when I get back Louis.” Josh growled and then left, locking the door behind him.

Niall rushed to his naked friend and pulled him into his arms trying to sooth him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Niall cried into Louis’ matted hair. “I didn’t want any of this, I’m so sorry Lou! I don’t know why they haven’t come for us; I swear I mailed that letter just like I told you.”

“H-Hurts…” Louis managed to choke out. “Niall, it h-hurts!”

“Okay, okay, let’s get you into the shower Lou.” Niall said with a sniffle and helped the older lad stand up.

With an arm around Louis’ waist he led him into the small bathroom and flipped on the water so it could get warm, as warm as it would get anyways, which was just barely. He helped Louis into the tub and then knelt down once he had pulled the shower head down. With tender care he eased Louis’ head back so he could run the water over his hair. Niall’s eyes scanned over Louis’ beaten and bruised body. This was all his fault. If he had just broken up with Josh when things began to get weird, neither of them would be here right now. One of his best mates wouldn’t be sitting in a tub with bruises covering his now thinner body.

Ever since Josh had gotten Louis he had been a little easier on Niall. He didn’t beat him every day anymore and he didn’t force him to have sex as much… those spots were now held by Louis. Even though Niall had been in pain all the time he would still much rather it be him than his British friend who was deeply in love with their curly haired band mate.

Niall washed Louis’ hair gently and then rinse the soap away before grabbing a cloth and washing over his body as gently as he could. He didn’t dare mess with Louis bum knowing it would be far too painful for the older lad. Once he rinsed all the soap away he helped Louis stand back up and draped a towel around his shivering form while he used another towel to dry his hair.

The two of them sat on the old sofa in the living room of the shack after Louis had pulled on some cleaner clothes.

“They’re going to come for us; I know they will Lou, just rest for now.” Niall said pulling the lad down so his head was resting in his lap.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*6 Months Later*

Harry stared at the calendar on the wall. It was December 24th… it was Louis’ birthday and his baby still was missing. His other friends had tried to convince him to let go of his Doncaster love and find someone new but he would just scream and yell and curse. Didn’t they understand? Nobody could ever replace Louis William Tomlinson. They were meant to be.

He had pretty much given up hope that Louis was coming back, but a piece of him held onto the strand of hope that was left, refusing to let go. There had been no news from the police on Louis, Niall, or Josh. Their families were so broken; they had all lost hope. Harry had already made up his mind about one thing; if Louis didn’t return he was never falling in love again. He would be alone… just him and the scars that now littered his arms.

Liam and Zayn were with him almost all the time but he would sneak away to the bathroom once they drifted to sleep and pull out the razor he kept hidden in the very back of the cabinet. As each month had passed by a new cut larger cut would be added… marking the months Louis had been gone. Smaller cuts littered his skin when it all became too much and he just broke down. He still couldn’t understand it. Why had Louis just up and left him? He had been so certain that they were in love and Louis would never leave him.

Harry held the sharp blade to his skin and pressed down once more; reveling in the stinging pain as the blade broke his skin and little drops of blood rolled down his arm and onto the white marble floor. Another cut was made as he thought about all the fans that had been crushed by the announcement that tour had been canceled because maybe he had done something that made Louis leave… maybe this was his fault.

Suddenly the door swung open and a choked sob sounded as a hand reached down and knocked the razor from Harry’s hands. Zayn dropped to the ground beside the younger lad and pulled him into his chest.

“You’ve got to stop this Harry. You’ve got to stop this.” Zayn whispered pleadingly as Liam appeared in the doorway with tears brimming in his brown eyes.

Wordlessly, Liam grabbed a soft cloth and wet it before kneeling down and taking Harry’s bleeding arm. He gently wiped away the blood and cleaned the cuts then reached for the ointment and band-aids. Harry cried brokenly into Zayn’s chest as the two older lads looked up at each other; silently asking the other what they should do.

Eventually they helped Harry up and walked him to his bed. He lay down and Liam pulled the cover up to the curly haired boys chin.

“It’s his birthday today Li… it’s his birthday and I can’t wish him happy birthday and I can’t hug him and I can’t kiss him and I can’t love on him.” Harry sobbed out staring up at Liam.

“I know Harry, I’m so sorry. We all miss them so much. We’re not going to give up on finding them, I know they’re out there somewhere and they’re missing us just as much.” Liam replied ruffling Harry’s hair.

Harry’s sobs finally subsided and he fell asleep. Liam and Zayn sat in the living room on the sofa trying to figure out what they could possibly do to make Harry feel better. Of course, they knew the source of Harry’s happiness was Louis… the question was where was he?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When Josh had returned to the cabin he found Louis asleep with his head resting on Niall’s lap who was also asleep. He immediately stormed over and took hold of Louis’ hair and jerked the lad off of Niall. Louis let out a pained cry as his hair was pulled and then he was thrown to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing sleeping on him? Did I fucking tell you you were allowed to sleep?” Josh yelled towering over Louis.

“Josh it was my fault.” Niall insisted trying to save Louis from another beating.

Josh whipped around and backhanded Niall, causing the Irish lad to stumble backwards with a cry.

“Did I ask you?” Josh sneered before turning back to Louis.

“You. Only. Do. What. I. Say. You. Can!” Josh roared delivering kicks to Louis’ stomach, sides, and legs.

“S-Stop! P-Please!” Louis pleaded as he cried and gasped for air.

Josh reached down and hauled Louis up by his hair and shoved him in the direction of the bedroom.

“Bedroom. Now and take off your clothes.” Josh demanded and Louis stumbled weakly to the bedroom.

He had just removed his sweatpants when Josh barged in.

“I thought I fucking told you to take off your clothes!? You should have been done by now you little whore!” Josh exclaimed shoving Louis down onto the bed, ignoring the blue eyed boys cries, and ripped off his boxers.

He jerked Louis’ legs apart, revealing his abused, raw entrance.

“Gonna fuck you so hard but you better not cum, if you do you’ll be punished.” Josh growled removing his own clothes.

He positioned himself and drove into Louis. Louis screamed as the stronger lad pounded him. He felt himself get close and he tried to will away his orgasm, but he couldn’t. Moments later he was cumming onto his chest just as Josh released into him.

“Oh dear, look what you’ve done. You disobeyed me Louis. Now I’m going to punish you.” Josh sneered and removed himself from the bed. “Niall, come here!”

Niall came hurrying into the room and felt his heart constrict at the sight of Louis.

“Here” Josh said thrusting a whip into Niall’s hands.

Niall paled as he looked down at the leather whip. Josh moved across the room and picked up a thick vibrator before returning to the bed.

“Hit him.” Josh commanded looking at Niall as he plunged the vibrator into Louis.

“I – I – I can’t!” Niall sputtered with tears in his eyes as he looked down at his bruised best mate.

“DO IT!” Josh yelled. “Or I’ll beat you both till you’re dead!”

Niall looked into Louis’ eyes and saw the older boy was giving him silent permission. He knew Louis wanted to stay alive with the hope of being able to one day return to Harry. With a choked sob Niall lifted the whip and crashed it down onto Louis’ stomach. Both of them had tears cascading down their cheeks. Josh continued to abuse Louis with the vibrator and he instructed Niall when to hit Louis.

By the time it was done Louis had screamed so much he could hardly talk. Josh had made him cum 5 more times, after 2 it had been extremely painful and at 5 he thought he really was going to die. Blood red welts littered his chest and stomach from the whips Niall had been forced to do. Niall was still crying when Josh finally left the room, demanding them both go to sleep but one had to sleep on the pathetic mattress on the floor.

Niall stood with his arms wrapped around himself as he watched Louis’ eyes close in utter exhaustion. His tears were still falling. He couldn’t believe he had just hit Louis. His eyes ran over Louis’ battered body and he cried harder; this was all his fault. He watched Louis’ chest rise and fall and he knew he had to get Josh’s attention off of Louis for a bit so the older boy could recover a little. If there was any hope of Louis making it through this, he had to take the punches, literally, even if that meant getting beaten to death. Niall was determined to get Louis out of this… alive.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*One Year and One Month Later*

Liam and Zayn decided that a new couch would be an excellent way to start of their lives as a newly engaged couple. It honestly hadn’t been much of a shock to anyone when Liam had announced to them that Zayn proposed. Zayn had taken Liam out on a date, identical to their first one, and at the end he had dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring.

The two love birds lifted the cushions off the old couch to check and make sure nothing had dropped down behind them. Liam frowned as an envelope appeared crammed in one of the corners.

“What’s this?” He asked picking up the envelope and looking at it. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

“What is it? What’s wrong babe?” Zayn asked walking over.

“It’s addressed to Harry and that’s Niall’s handwriting!” Liam exclaimed then without a second thought he ripped the letter open.

Their eyes scanned over the paper, growing wide with horror the more they read.

“Oh God! Zayn call the police, we need to get to Harry’s.” Liam said already running towards the door.

Zayn was still on the phone with the police when they reached Harry’s flat. Liam pounded on the door until the curly haired lad answered it was an annoyed look.

“Bloody hell Liam what’s your prob…” Harry started but Liam shoved past him, pulling Zayn with him and closed the door.

“Read.” Liam said urgently thrusting the note into Harry’s hands.

Harry took the note from Liam and looked down at it… his eyes widened it was from Niall…

Harry, I’m so sorry for everything but I need you to read this note very carefully. Louis and I have both been kidnapped by Josh. He’s not who you think he is. He’s been beating me ever since you guys came out. I didn’t know it but he wanted Louis and was going to stop at nothing to get him. I couldn’t get away, I tried… please believe me I tried so hard but he threatened me that he would hurt you guys and my family. Harry you need to get to Allhallows, it’s about an hour’s drive out of London. Follow the main road until you reach the road where you have to go either left or right, go right. Follow it down the river. There’s a road, on the left, called Ash Valley Street, its dirt and narrow. Turn there and follow it down until you reach a rundown shack… that’s where we are. Don’t you dare come alone, he’s dangerous. In fact just show the police this letter and let them deal with it. You have to hurry… I don’t know what he might do to Louis but if it’s anything like what he’s done to me… Harry… HURRY!

A choked noise came from Harry as he dropped the letter and it floated from his hands down to the floor.

“Harry, I need you to keep it together. We’ve already called the police and told them everything in the letter. They just have to get a team together and…” Liam explained but Harry shook his head.

“NO! NO! NO!” Harry yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks. “We’re going to that fucking shack. I’m not waiting for them. Liam when was that letter post marked?”

Liam looked at the envelope and croaked, “Two years ago.”

“LIAM! WHAT THE FUCK!” Harry screamed and then went ash white. “Oh God… you don’t think Louis’ de-de-de….” Harry choked and collapsed to his knees.

“Shit. No Harry. Louis’ so strong and he loves you so much, he’s never leave without saying goodbye… he’d fight to stay alive.” Liam said hugging the shaking Cheshire lad.

“We need to go. Now. Liam I’m not waiting. We’re going to that shack and if that bastards there… I’m going to fucking end him.” Harry growled with new determination.

“Harry the police will deal with this.” Liam tried to reason but it was no good.

“No! It’s been two years Liam, Louis could be just clinging to life and so could Niall! We have to go. If you won’t go then I’ll go alone.” Harry exclaimed and Liam gave in.

The three of them packed their things and loaded them into Harry’s SUV. With the GPS programmed for Allhallows they set off with the directions Niall had given them. They drove for exactly an hour before reaching the small town.

They followed Niall’s directions and soon found themselves rolling slowly down a narrow dirt road. Harry had been sure none of the lights were on so it was less likely for Josh to spot them and he went slow so he didn’t kick up too much dust. The shack finally came into view and it appeared deserted. Harry carefully backed up in between some trees so the SUV was pointed out, making escape easier.

The three of them walked slowly up to the shack with baseball bats in their hands just in case. Their eyes darted around, watching for any signs of movement. When they reached the door, Harry turned the knob slowly and was relieved to find it unlocked. They entered the house and listened for any noise.

Then they heard it, a quiet whimper.

They made their way quickly in the direction of the sound. It led them to a cracked open door down the small hallway. Halting outside the door, Harry peered in and his face went white. Louis and Niall were in the room and Louis was motionless on the bed while Niall was crying, kneeling beside the bed. Little whimpers of ‘I’m so sorry’ and ‘we’ll make it’ left the Irish boys mouth.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he burst through the door and the Irish lad nearly jumped out of his skin.

“H-Harry!?” Niall exclaimed but Harry didn’t reply to him.

His eyes were trained on Louis as he hurried toward his love.

“L-Louis? Baby can you hear me? Darling please open your eyes… please show me those baby blues!” Harry pleaded and tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on Louis’ bruised skin.

“Harry?” Louis croaked out, his eyes opening a sliver.

“Yeah baby, it’s me. You… You gotta hang in their Boo, I’m going to get you out of here right now.” Harry whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Louis’ matted brown hair and softly across his bruised jaw. “F-Fuck… Baby…” he choked out crying harder as he really took in Louis’ appearance.

The Doncaster lad was in dirty, ratty clothes and bruises littered his body everywhere skin showed and Harry knew those weren’t the only ones.

“Harry, someone just pulled up!” Liam hissed urgently appearing in the doorway.

Suddenly the front door slammed and a yell of anger was heard. Josh.

Louis whimpered and curled in on himself causing Harry to look down at him in alarm. Harry’s eyes widened at a very unwelcome realization… Josh had raped Louis.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Harry growled standing up as pure rage filled him.

“D-Don’t l-leave m-me!” Louis cried in panic.

“Shh baby, I’m not going to but I am going to make sure he never touches you again.” Harry replied softly leaning down to kiss Louis’ forehead. “Just stay awake for me. Niall, make sure he stays awake.”

Harry’s eyes were still on Louis when the bedroom door crashed open revealing a very livid Josh.

“Get away from him!” Josh growled angrily.

“No chance in hell.” Harry snapped squaring his shoulders. “He’s coming with us and so is Niall.”

It might not have appeared obviously from underneath his winter jacket, but Harry had lost his lanky form and was now nothing but lean muscle. A few months after Louis had disappeared he had taken up going to the gym and boxing with Liam as a way to distract himself.

“He’s not going anywhere but you can have that little shit, he wasn’t that great anyways.” Josh sneered pointing at Louis and then at Niall who remained on the other side of the bed glancing down at Louis to make sure he wasn’t falling asleep.

“They’re both coming.” Harry growled taking a step toward Josh.

“No, I don’t think so. Louis knows what’ll happen if he leaves. He tried once… that was the last time he tried.” Josh smirked reminiscing on the one time Louis had tried to escape. The 27 lashes to the Doncaster boys back, thighs, and stomach had insured that he would never try to leave again.

“You sick bastard!” Harry roared and lunged at Josh.

Niall watched, horrified, as his best mate and the man he once was in love with wrestled. On the bed Louis whimpered from the pain in his stomach and side from Josh’s last beating, not to mention the fact that Josh hadn’t let him eat for nearly a week now; it was all becoming too much. Niall’s attention snapped down to the beaten lad and he reached out to take his hand gently.

“It’ll be okay Lou, just hang in there please, and stay awake for us.” Niall whispered giving his hand a soft squeeze.

In the center of the room Josh was throwing punches at Harry who was just barely dodging them, trying to position himself to get a good swing in. He managed to connect his fist with Josh’s stomach causing him to double over for a moment. Harry shoved him roughly into the wall, but Josh recovered and lashed out again catching Harry’s nose.

Harry wiped his nose on the back of his hand carefully and looked to see red. Anger coursed through his veins and he wound his fist back and delivered a hard punch to Josh’s jaw. He saw something move behind Josh and quickly ducked when he realized it was Zayn. A sickening crack sounded and Josh slumped to the ground; unmoving.

Harry panted on his knees for a moment before looking up and seeing Zayn stand with a bat clutched in his hands and a dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry was snapped out of his mind at the sound of Niall’s voice.

“H-Harry, we’ve got to get Louis to a hospital… he’s… he’s barely awake.” Niall cried and Harry was up on his feet and at the bed.

With tears in his eyes he sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Louis’ fringe gently from his forehead.

“Harry, the police are here and there’s an ambulance.” Liam said hurrying into the room.

The medics ran into the room carrying a stretcher and quickly lifted Louis onto it.

“C-Can I go in the ambulance with him?” Harry asked rubbing his thumb over Louis’ hand as they strapped the lad to the stretcher.

“No, I’m sorry sir. There won’t be room for you, we must take Mr. Horan with us. You and your friends can follow us there though.” One of the medics said and with that they hurried out of the room with Louis while Niall followed, being led by another medic.

“Come on Haz, let’s go. The police can ask us questions later.” Liam said wrapping an arm around a sobbing Harry.

They jumped into Harry’s Range Rover, with Zayn driving, and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Liam gave Harry a wad of tissues to hold to his nose until the bleeding stopped and the young Cheshire lad leaned into him seeking some sort of comfort.

When they arrived at the hospital they hurried to the emergency room and up to the desk despite the harsh looks they got for running.

“How can help…” The receptionist started but Harry spoke over her.

“Louis Tomlinson. I need to see him, where is he?” Harry said quickly, gripping the edge of the counter.

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t see Mr. Tomlinson at the moment.” The receptionist replied blandly.

“What!? I’m his boyfriend though! I have to see him; I have to know he’s okay!” Harry exclaimed and the woman gave him a glare.

“Sir, just have a seat and nurse will be with you as soon as possible.” She said sternly.

Liam pulled Harry away from the desk, muttering a meaningless apology to the receptionist. He led him over to the waiting area and they sat down next to Zayn who was typing furiously fast on his phone; no doubt letting people know that Louis and Niall had been found.

They sat in the waiting for three solid hours. The only sounds were people coming and going and Liam and Zayn talking quietly, cuddled together as they waited for word on Louis and Niall. The sun had set in the sky and the people waiting thinned out until it was just them and a few others.

Finally a nurse walked through the large double doors.

“Friends of Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan?” She called out and they rocketed to their feet.

“That’s us.” Liam said as they hurried over to her.

“Hi boys, I’m Nurse Wilde and I’ve been assigned to look after your friends. Mr. Horan has already been moved to a regular room and he’s doing just fine. We’ve treated all his cuts and he’s on an I.V in order to get him properly hydrated again.” Nurse Wilde said looking over one of her charts.

“W-What about Louis?” Harry asked shakily.

“Mr. Tomlinson just came out of surgery. He had a bit of internal bleeding, but the surgery seems to have been successful at stopping that. He has two broken ribs and a sprained wrist. We’ve treated him for all his cuts as well and he too is on an I.V, he was very dehydrated. I must say though, he’s still very weak and I can’t promise you he’ll make it through, it’s honestly up to him now, we’ve done all we can. He was beaten and apparently starved.” Nurse Wilde sighed sadly looking up from her chart.

“C-Can I see him?” Harry questioned with tears cascading down his cheeks.

“You may, but only one person is allowed in the room. He hasn’t woken up yet from surgery, but I’m sure you’d like to be there when he does and that should be soon. He’s in room 23; just go through the doors to the end of the hallway and turn right. You two can follow me and I’ll take you to Mr. Horan’s room.” Nurse Wilde smiled kindly at Liam and Zayn as Harry took off through the double doors.

Harry walked to Louis’ room as quick as he could. Once he was outside the dark brown wooden door he paused to try and mentally prepare himself for whatever he was about to see. Finally he slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Air escaped him as his eyes came to rest on Louis. He was lying on a hospital bed in a white hospital gown, covered by a baby blue blanket. His arms rested at his eyes and his eyes were closed. An I.V was stuck into his left arm and a heart monitor was attached to him by way of a finger sensor.

Harry walked over to the bedside and bit his knuckle to keep from sobbing out loud. He stared down at his beautiful love, beaten and bruised, and tears roll down his cheeks. Slowly he reached out and brushed a bit of Louis’ fringe from his forehead and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss there.

“Hey BooBear, it’s Hazza, I don’t know if you can hear me but you need to be okay… for me. I need you to keep fighting Boo and I need you to open your eyes so I can see those beautiful blues that I love so, so much. Can you do that for me love? Fight for me Boo, I need you and I love you so much.” Harry whispered and stroked his fingers gently down Louis’ cheek.

Pulling back, he pulled a chair to the bedside and sat down. He took Louis’ hand in his own, his thumb rubbing softly over it, and just stared at Louis, occasionally whispering ‘I love you’ to him. He was in a light slumber when he felt the hand in his twitch. Harry jerked awake and looked up at Louis as the older lad wiggled, waking up.

Louis’ eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the light in the room. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the light then let his eyes dart around trying to figure out where he was. This definitely wasn’t the old shack he had been prisoner to for the past two years.

“Where am I?” Louis croaked out, eyes not having found Harry yet.

“In the hospital Boo.” Harry replies squeezing his hand lightly.

Louis’ head snapped over and his eyes finally fall on Harry, who’s still sitting in the chair, and staring up at him.

“Hazza…” Louis whimpered feeling his eyes burn.

“Hey BooBear.” Harry smiled through his own watery eyes.

“You came for me.” Louis stated pulling his hand out of Harry’s so he can touch the curly hair he’s been missing so much.

“Of course, I’m so sorry it took two years. Niall sent me a letter but it ended up with Liam and Zayn’s mail and then it got stuck in their couch, they just found it this morning… I came as soon as I found out though.” Harry said and then sighed heavily, leaning into Louis soft touch. “I was so scared… I didn’t know if you were alive or… or dead.”

“I’m sorry you were scared Haz.” Louis commented and Harry frowned.

“Don’t apologize Louis, it’s not your fault.” Harry stated taking hold of Louis’ hand again.

“Ah! Mr. Tomlinson you’re awake!” Nurse Wilde appeared in the room startling them both. “I’m Nurse Wilde; I’ll be looking after you while you’re here.”

Louis nodded and then the middle aged nurse set to work checking all his vitals and adding a new bag to his I.V.

“Are you feeling any pain at all?” Nurse Wilde asked as she took note of his heart rate.

“A little in my side.” Louis answered and she nodded.

“As expected, two of your ribs are broken and some of your internal organs were bruised, but nothing life threatening. I’ll get you some medicine for the pain. Also, I estimate you’ll be in here for about a week. You had some internal bleeding and we need to make sure that doesn’t start up again.” She stated and with a smile she left them alone again to retrieve some medicine.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Harry said with a gentle smile as he again brushed Louis’ fringe from his forehead.

“I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you, you kept me going… I knew I’d see you again.” Louis replied.

Louis’ eyes began to droop 10 minutes after the nurse had come back and given him some pain medicine.

“Sleep Boo, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Harry whispered and pressed gentle kisses all over Louis’ face.

The older lad fell asleep with a smile playing on his lips, thankful he was safe and sound and back with his love.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

At the end of the week Louis was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows, with Harry sitting beside him despite the protest the nurses made. Louis had simply cast them a menacing glare and the topic was dropped.

That night Harry was pressing lazy kisses to Louis face and the Doncaster lad sighed contently as he snuggled carefully into Harry’s side.

“I love you.” Harry murmured into Louis’ once again soft brown hair.

“I love you too.” Louis replied nosing under Harry’s chin.

Harry stroked his hand down Louis’ arm and pressed another kiss to his head. He couldn’t help but think that this was absolutely all he ever wanted in life. He just wanted Louis. He wanted the sassy lad to be snuggled into his side and he wanted to see him smile and laugh… he lived for it. Louis was the only one for him without a doubt. At nearly the age of 21 he had never expected to be ready to settle down, but now with his 23 years old love safe in his arms, he thought it sounded absolutely perfect.

“Marry me.” Harry whispered before he could even consider stopping himself.

“W-What?” Louis stuttered looking up into Harry’s bright green eyes.

Harry leaned in so his nose tapped Louis’, “Marry me.” He whispered again.

Tears sprung into Louis’ eyes and he pushed his face into Harry’s neck.

“Yes.” Louis said softly, kissing the smooth skin.

And that one word made Harry cry. He gently wrapped his arms around Louis and held him as tightly as he dared. A few minutes later they pulled away from each other so they could look into each other’s eyes. Ocean blues into emerald greens.

“Sorry I don’t have a ring.” Harry chuckled, “I hadn’t planned this at all… it just hit me all of sudden that you’re all I’ll ever want and all I’ll ever need.”

Louis smiled and a laugh escaped his lips, “We can get a ring later. And I like when you’re spontaneous.”

Harry laughed and pulled out his phone and brought up the camera. Taking Louis’ left hand he brought it to his lips and pressed his lips to his ring finger. Louis leant his forehead against Harry’s with his eyes closed and a bright smile gracing his lips as the camera snapped the picture. They pulled back and looked at the picture, it was simply perfect and without question Harry sent the picture to Liam, Zayn, Niall, Jay, his mum, along with some of their close friends like Simon Cowell and Lou Teasdale with the tag ‘Soon to be The Tomlinson’s :) xx’. 

The response was immediate as text of congratulations poured in to both Harry’s and Louis’ phones. Since Louis had been moved into a different room more people were allowed to see him as once and soon the door opened revealing Liam, Zayn, Niall, Jay, and Anne.

There was a round of hugs and tears from their mother’s with Harry being overprotective as they all hugged Louis, trying to make sure the older lad didn’t get squeezed too tight. Once everyone had settled down and quit asking questions, Louis snuggled back into the warmth of Harry’s side and closed his eyes to catch some much need sleep, even after a week of rest he just needed a little more rest to recover from his two years of hell. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead, ignoring the coos of everyone in the room, and watched as he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Two months after the rescue, 21 year old Harry and 23 year old Louis lay in their bed at home cuddled together under the blankets as they watched the movie Beastly. Louis smiled as Lindy looked down at Kyle and told him that he was the most beautiful man she’d ever met. It made Louis feel warm inside, knowing that despite the bruises and cuts he had had when Harry found him he still loved him… he still thought he was beautiful. Louis looked down at the new ring on his left hand, his engagement ring, and smiled.

“She’s kinda like you, ya know?” Louis said snatching Harry’s attention from the movie.

“Huh?” Harry questioned curiously.

“When you rescued me, I was bruised and beaten, but you still told me I was beautiful… you loved me just the same.” Louis blushed as he looked up into Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled and leaned forward to press a tender kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Nothing could ever make me love you any less. You’re my everything.” Harry said nudging Louis’ nose.

Louis let out a little ‘manly’ giggle, “You’re so sappy.”

“But you love me anyways.” Harry chuckled kissing the tip of his nose.

“That I do… so much.” Louis sighed snuggling into the croak of Harry’s neck.

“I can’t wait to be a Tomlinson.” Harry said quietly, his voice filling the quiet room since the movie had cut off.

“I can’t wait for you to be one either.” Louis whispered back rubbing his hand down the smooth expanse of Harry’s chest.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke up again.

“The police called today, told me Josh got a life sentence. We’ll never see him again.” He said running his larger hand down Louis’ arm.

The mention of the cruel lad made Louis cuddle impossibly closer to Harry. Louis had had nightmares for the past two months. He’d wake up screaming in the middle of the night because he had dreamt that he hadn’t been rescued or that Josh had somehow gotten away from police that day and had hurt Harry and his other loved ones. The worst one was always of the day he had been rescued… he dreamed that Josh had killed Harry in front of him. Those nights were the worst. He would wake up screaming so loud that Harry would jolt awake thinking someone was trying to take Louis again. Harry would come to the quick realization that Louis had woken up screaming because of a nightmare and he would immediately be lingering over the older lad since he was supposed to lie on his back because of his injured ribs. He would sneak an arm under Louis’ neck, rest his forehead against his, and use his other hand to stroke Louis’ cheek as he whispered sweet nothings to him, laced with occasional kisses, until he calmed.

Louis would often sob and grip Harry’s bicep to assure himself that Harry was indeed there. When Louis’ sobs would die down Harry would remove himself from lingering over him only to curl around his love, as though protecting him. Louis would fall back to sleep, dreaming peacefully as long as he felt Harry pressed against him. Harry was everything and then some to Louis. He had the ability to calm Louis with a simple touch of his hand or lips. He told Louis he loved him so many times a day. He never pressured Louis into being intimate, he waited until Louis was ready; he understood the older lad had been scarred and it was going to take time. And Harry… well Harry was prepared to wait an eternity if that’s how long it took.

Very slowly, with the help of the others and family, the old Louis, the bubbly, sassy, happy Louis, began to make a reappearance.

“S’okay baby, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Harry whispered softly.

“I know.” Louis replied quietly. “Thank you for everything Harry, for saving me and sticking by my side and just everything. I love you so much.”

“Oh Boo… I love you too, with everything in me.” Harry said tilting Louis’ chin up some so he could stare into the blue eyes he’d fallen in love with almost three years ago.

He smiled softly at Louis and kissed him. Their tongues tangled and fought with each other. Harry couldn’t believe his luck. He had met this beautiful boy when he was only 16 and now at the age of 21 and in just 3 more months he would be married to him. He would be Harry Tomlinson and he couldn’t wait to start their married life together.

With a final kiss, the two British lads rested their heads down onto their pillows, Louis’ face tucked into Harry’s neck, and Harry’s arm wrapped protectively around him. They drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other. Their happy ever after, forever and always, starting even before they were wed.


End file.
